Un ángel y el Dios de la muerte
by Lyn-litha
Summary: Sora enfrentará nuevos retos y tendrá que aclarar sus sentimientos ¿sera correspondida ?
1. Chapter 1

Antes de comenzar tengo que agradecer a Jade por tu petición de un fic de kaleido star así que me puse a ver el anime , esta genial se convirtió en uno de mis favoritos espero que la historia te agrade , espero no decepcionarte.

— diálogos

 _ **—pensamientos**_

\- cambios de escena

Un ángel y el dios de la muerte

Ya había pasado un año desde que Sora realizo la técnica angelical y se había convertido en la verdadera estrella del escenario Kaleido pero aun tenia un reto que realizar y nuevos sentimientos surgidos que reconocer.

Sora se encontraba entrenando en el los trapecios perfeccionando sus tecnicas, ahora era una mujer hermosa llevaba el pelo largo hasta la cintura y era una verdadera estrella , había superado a Layla.

— Sora ya es muy temprano no es momento para descansar?

— Ah hola Ken , solo hago mis ejercicios

— pero ayer fue la ultima función ya empezaron las vacaciones navideñas

— lo se pero quiero ...

— ¡Sora! Ah aquí estas , te necesita el jefe - dijo Mia algo agitada -

— ya voy , ay espero que no me mande otra ves a otro circo , por cierto Mia deberías hacer tus entrenamientos mas seguido aunque seas la escritora

— si ya lo había pensado , gracias Sora y suerte

Sora entró a la oficina de Kalos quien estaba con Leon.

— que pasa jefe ?

— veras en tres semanas será el festival circense y Leon va a representar a Kaleido

— ¡ que bien ! **_\- esto no me gusta nada-_** Y ya le dijeron a Mei

— no Sora quiero que tu seas la pareja de Leon y el esta de acuerdo

— lo siento pero no puedo saben que no es el tipo de escenario que me gusta

— piensalo ya que este puede ser un nuevo reto para desmostrar que tu técnica angelical puede cambiar el ambiente de ese escenario , además ya dominaste la técnica o quieres realizar la técnica del Fénix - dijo Leon muy serio pero con una mirada diferente -

—que hago ... ** _Debo aceptar para demostrarle a la señorita Layla que puedo ser su digna sucesora - esta bien y haremos la técnica angelical si esta deacuerdo joven Leon_**

— muy bien entonces a entrenar lo bueno es que ya estamos de vacaciones y no habra función dentro de dos semanas - dijo Kalos -

— muy bien y ¿eso es todo ? no nos dirá que si no ganamos que ya no volvamos ?

— no es todo -se que lo lograras Sora tienes el don de cambiar a las personas a tu alrededor con tus interpretaciones tal es el caso de Leon que ha cambiado desde que te hizo su pareja -

— mañana empezaremos a entrenar

— esta bien joven Leon

— solo dime Leon llevamos un año siendo pareja y se ve raro que mi pareja me hable de usted y que Mei me habla de tu

— esta bien

— Sora ! Tienes visita en la puerta

— gracias Ana

Sora se fue corriendo al encuentro de su visita.

— papás! Yume! Que hacen aquí

— hija vinimos por ti ya que esta navidad la pasaremos en la casa de tu abuelo en china

— lo siento mamá pero no puedo ir voy a competir en el festival circense y necesito entrenar

— pero hija... Esta bien

— hija si no quieres ir a ese lugar ...

— esta bien papá ...ahora prestame a mi hermana

Sora abrazaba y besaba a su pequeña hermana mientras Leon la observaba desde lejos cuando alguien le hablo.

— como pasa el tiempo verdad que si , ahora Sora es muy linda no crees Leon

— que haces aquí Mei

— Estaba entrenando un poco y te ví seguir a Sora y pues aquí estoy

— yo lo estaba siguiendo ni viendo a Sora ** _sólo estaba tomando aire - alejándose - que tiene Sora que me llama tanto la atención -_**

Sora y Leon comenzaron su entrenamiento y desde hace unos meces Sora había notado algo diferente en el y en ella también.

 ** _—que me pasa , cuando estoy con el joven Leon siento algo raro que nunca había sentido antes , cuando me ve siento algo diferente en su mirada que antes no tenía y que me llama mucho la atención ...dios no puedo estar enamorándome de él_**

 ** _— esta muy pensativa , es muy raro antes me llamaba la atención debido a que se parecía mucho a Sofi en sus creencias pero ahora la veo diferente nunca había sentido algo así por una mujer_** \- es mejor que descansemos llevamos ya 8 días creo que será suficiente con esto

— pero...

— no quiero que te lastimea así que descansa

— esta bien

— Sora , Leon mañana en la noche haremos una fiesta aquí de navidad y despues nos hiremos a nuestras casas , asistirán ?

— claro Rosetta... Oye donde están los demás ?

— allá afuera

— que te parece si vamos a la playa todos juntos ví que hay olas muy grandes y podríamos surfear

— ¡ si seria padre ! Deja voy a avisarle a los chicos

— quieres ir Leon ?

— no me quedare a practicar ejercicios de flexibilidad

— bueno si cambias de opinión estaré allí hasta el atardecer

Estaban todos juntos pero ahora no era un entrenamiento en la piscina ahiara era divercion , estaban con sus trajes de baño. Cuando salio Sora Ken estaba con la boca abierta y todos lo habían notado , nunca antes la había visto con tan poca ropa provocando un sonrojo en sus mejillas .

Sora y los demás intentaban surfear pero esta muy difícil aunque Sora lo dominaba bien debido al entrenamiento que Leon le había puesto hace un año cuando la acepto cono su compañera .

Sora surfeaba muy bien, casi atardecia y los rayos del sol ilumenaban todo su cuerpo mojado despertando los sentimientos de un chico que había llegado y se encontraba sentado en la orilla de l playa junto con Mei. Lo tenia enbelesado con su hermosa figura y esa sonrisa tan característica de proporcionar paz; Sora ya era una mujer muy hermosa ante sus ojos con ese traje de baño color blanco que dejaba su vientre plano a la vista.

— Sora este traje te que espectacular dejame darte un abrazo - estirando sus manos a sus pechos -

— que haces ¡ NO FOOOL!

Sora perdió el control provocando su caída y revolcandola rápidamente Ken y Rosetta fueron a ayudarla .

— ahhh - saliendo del agua y sentándose en la tabla -

— estas bien Sora - preocupado -

— si

— vamonos ya

— esta bien

— el maestro Fool no cambiará jamas por cierto donde quedo

— no se pero no lo quiero ver

 _ **—pff esta bien** _ \- pensó Leon -

Sora y los demás estaban saliendo cuando vio que Ken le ponía la toalla sobre sus hombros pero una de sus manos acarició entre su cuello y su mandíbula y al ver su cara vio amor en sus ojos eso provoco ¿celos?.

— Leon no te vi llegar

— llegué hace un rato

— nos vamos Sora

— ya te vas Leon ?

— no me quedaré un rato más

— chicos adelantence yo me quedaré un rato mas con Leon

—y desde cuando se tutean - preguntó Ana con una sonrisa pícara-

— pues somos pareja y debería haber mas confianza entre nosotros ¿ no ?

— bueno nos vemos al rato

Sora se sentó al lado del chico mirando hacía el mar .

— y donde pasaras navidad ?

— no tengo familia lo sabes

— pues si quieres podemos pasar la cena juntos yo tampoco tengo con quien pasarla esta vez ya que mi familia se va a china

— gracias Sora pero no es necesario

Volteo hacía ella y la miro con esos ojos azules que eran mas tiernos ahora provocando un sonrojo en Sora.

— bu,e,no creo que ya me voy , ya me empezó a dar frío , nos vemos ** _-ya es definitivo me he enamorado de Leon -_**

 ** _—ya no puedo negarlo me enamore de sora_ ** \- no puedo creerlo - dijo Leon viendo a donde se había ido Sora

— vaya vaya creo que entre Sagitario y Escorpio esta creciendo un gran sentimiento - dijo cierto espíritu amigo de Sora

Bueno hasta aquí el primer capitulo gracias por leer. Nos vemos ^u^


	2. Chapter 2

Sora , Leon y Ken viajaban a París para el festival circense , Sora se sentía un poco incómoda ya que iba en medio de los dos chicos, además de volver a ese horroroso escenario tan carente de compañerismo y falto de paz.

 ** _—¿ lograre motivar los corazones de los espectadores y cambiar el ambiente del escenario como la primera vez que realice la técnica ? ... ¡ si , lo lograré además tengo el apoyo de Leon y mis amigos !_**

— Sora , te pasa algo ?

— no Ken estoy bien

— ya veras que todo les saldrá muy bien - tomando su mano

Esto molesto mucho a Leon volteandose a la ventanilla.

Cuando al fin llegaron al edificio solo faltaba una hora para el festival y ellos eran los últimos así que aprovecharon para hacer sus estiramientos. Al llegar a donde estaban todos los participantes se le quedaron viendo muy rudo a la pareja.

— vaya! Pero si es Sora la mediocre que no término su rutina el año pasado - dijo una joven morena-

— y viene en compañía del Dios de la muerte , dime Leon ¿donde dejaste a Mei acaso ya la mataste ? Jajaajajaja - dijo el chico -

— Ah hola , no se quien eres pero me da gusto competir contigo , espero que nos veas hasta el final ya que puede que te sorprendas - dijo Sora con una gran sonrisa sorprendiendo a la pareja y al mismo Leon -

Todos los participantes habían realizado sus rutinas y ahora era el turno de Leon y Sora subieron al escenario y empezaron su técnica. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos por el vestuario de Sora quien teneia un traje de dos partes : corpiño y bóxer y unas hermosas alas blancas que nunca habia utilizado .

-Flashback -

Toma Sora utiliza estas alas cuando sientas que llegue el momento - decía Layla con una gran sonrisa

\- Fin Flashback -

Todo era perfecto , todos los espectadores entre ellos concursantes comenzaban a sentir sentimientos bellos y una atmósfera muy tranquila llena de paz. En un momento las miradas de Sora y Leon se toparon logrando una conexión que no se explicaban , en el ultimo paso de la rutina al caer en el trapecio junto a Leon sus miradas volvieron a verse ,pero sin pensarlo sus caras estaban acercándose tanto que podían sentir la respiración uno del otro , pero no lograron unir sus labios debido a las ovaciones del publico despertándolos de la ensoñacion.

— ¡ bravo! ¡ BRAVO! , TE AMAMOS SORA ! LOS AMAMOS ! - se oía en toda la audiencia -

Y al voletar a donde se encontraba Ken Sora puedo ver a todos sus amigos y en especial pudo ver a la señorita Layla .

Sora bajo de los trapecios y fue al lugar con los otros participantes y en ningún momento volvió a ver a Leon a los ojos por la pena .

—y los ganadores son Sora Naegino y Leon Oswaldo !

Para su sorpresa el quien les iba a entregar el premio fue Yuri. Todos gritaban muy emocionados .

— No dejas de sorprenderle Sora , eres una mujer fantástica me hubiera gustado realizar esta técnica contigo

— gracias joven Yuri si gusta cuando regrecemos a Kaleido podemos realizarla - dijo Sora muy emocionada -

— gracias pero, creo que no haría tan bonita pareja como lo haces con Leon ni tener esa conexión que tienen ustedes dos _ provocando un sonrojo en los dos -

Les entregaron su premio y fueron felicitados por toda la audiencia y sus amigos , al final del evento regresaron todos juntos a Kaleido donde Kalos les tenia una fiesta preparada.

— pero como supo que ganariamos?

— no lo sabia , pero lo presentía

— y nosotras solo fuimos por ustedes y a comprobarlo - dijo Rosetta muy alegre-

Así comenzaron la fiesta Sora tenia un vestido casual corto que había dejado cautivado a un par de chicos .

 ** _— Sora se ve hermosa , como aquel día de la fiesta de navidad -_** pensó Leon -

\- Flashback -

Todo el elenco de Kaleido estaban ahí comiendo y bebiendo , Sora realmente relucia cono una estrella. Tenia un vestido entallado negro con un poco de brillo y el pelo recogido con unos palillos chinos .

\- Fin Flashback -

 _ **— realmente es hermosa**_

— felicidades Leon

— gracias Mei

— ¿ por qué no se lo dices ?

— ¿ qué y a quién ?

— pues lo que sientes por Sora , si no te das prisa te la pueden ganar - llendose con Ana-

— Sora puedes venir un momento a fuera ?

— claro Ken

Salieron los dos juntos apoyándose en el barandal de las escaleras que daban hacía la playa .

— Sora has crecido mucho y me da gusto a verte acompañado en tu camino hasta aquí , pero yo quiero acompañarte en otro camino , en otro aspecto de tu vida ...quiero que...seas mi ... ¡ NOVIA ! Y algun día ser tu esposo

Esto dejo a Sora muy desconcertada , ella quería mucho a Ken ,pero como un gran amigo .

— Ken , yo ... Yo te quiero , pero no te amo ...yo no te quiero como tu a mí, lo siento mucho

— Sora , pero podemos llegar a ser algo ...

— no Ken , yo no te quiero así

— solo dime algo ...amas a alguien mas?

— si , lo descubrí hace poco

— ahora dime ¿ ese alguien es Leon ?

— Ken, yo creo que eso es muy personal - dándole la espalda y caminando-

— Sora creo que meresco - tomando su mano y volteándola - que me dejes las cosas claras

— pues si , me gusta y quiero a Leon, pero solo tu sabes de esto así que te pido que no se lo digas a nadie

Sora se metió al edificio dejando a Ken muy triste viendo hacia el oscuro mar. Por otro lado se encontraba un joven peliplata muy asombrado entre la penumbra de un rincón .

 _ **— no lo puedo creer , ella también me quiere**_

— donde estabas Sora y Ken ? - pregunto muy emocionada Sara

— esta allá afuera - con un semblante triste -

— bueno, bueno pues felicidades Sora - dijo Mia cambiando el tema -

— muchas gracias : jefe , joven Yuri , señorita Layla y amigos por su apoyo , todos forman parte importante en mi vida ... ¿ y Leon ?

— no se lo deje de ver hace un momento - dijo Marion

— bueno chicos lo siento pero me gustaría irme a mi habitación a dormir estoy muy cansada

— no!

— bueno entiendela Ana , Sora esta muy cansada - dijo Layla-

— buenas noches Sora

— buenas noches a todos y gracias

Sora fue directente a su habitación metiéndose a la tina de baño para relajarse y pensar en el torbellino de sentimientos que tenía.

— parece que no estas muy contenta de haber ganado el festival - dijo Fool atado al closed -

— si lo estoy pero , estoy muy cansada - saliendo del baño y desatando al espíritu -

— dime Sora que es lo que te preocupa ?

— lo que estoy sintiendo por Leon

— y a que el no corresponda a tus sentimientos ?

— si

— las cosas se darán como tengan que ser Sora así que no te preocupes , ahora duerme y dulces sueños

— gracias ...maestro Fool - sonriendo-

— ah! El día más feliz de mi vida - llorando- duerme mi linda Sora

Al día siguiente Sora, Ana , Mia, Mei, Marion , Rosetta y Jonathan se encontraban en el gimnacio donde cada una de las chicas entrenaba algo diferente. Sora estaba en la barra baja practicando su equilibrio cuando llego Rosetta .

— Sora me enseñarias ?

— claro - bajando - pero primero debes tener un entrenamiento especial para...¿Rosetta ?

Sora volteo hacia la barra que se encontraba a la altura de los trapecios que Sora había utilizado para ensayar la obra de piratas días atrás y ya no estaba puesta la red de protección ya que la iban a quitar para poner nuevos trapecios.

— espera Rosetta !- dijo Mei -

— baja de ahí ! Todavía no estas lista- dijo Ana -

— no se preocupen

Rosetta dio unos giros tratando de caer con un solo pie en la barra, pero no se había dado cuenta que estaba mal puesta provocando que callera

— Rosetta cuidado !- grito Sora desesperada-

Sora vio un trampolín a unos pasos de ella así que salto en el para atrapar a Rosetta quien estaba cayendo ,al momento de abrazarla la barra revoto golpeando a Sora en la cara, cuando por fin cayeron Rosetta arriba de Sora quienes sintieron que duraron horas en caer.

— ¡ SORA , ROSETTA ! - gritaron todas-

— Sora estas bien ? - pregunto Rosetta preocupada -

— ah , si no te preocupes pero no lo vuelvas a hacer

En ese momento Sora vio que la imagen de su ojo derecho se tornaba roja .

— Sora estas sangrando de la cabeza

— no te preocupes Mia solo me golpeo la barra

Sora se intento parar pero no lo logro ya que le dolía su tobillo izquierdo provocando que cayera.

— ay! Me duele el tobillo

— deja veo a ver si veo a alguien - salio corriendo Marion seguida por Jonathan -

— ves lo que causas por ser tan terca Rosetta - dijo muy enojada Mei -

— lo siento - llorando -

— Mei ! Fue un accidente , no le advertí antes

— perdoname Sora !

Marion entro corriendo junto con Ken.

— Sora !

— Ken tranquilo solo es un golpe

— vamos a llevarte con el doctor

— nosotras vamos contigo

— no! Mejor ayundenme a poner este lugar en orden ¿si?

— esta bien - dijeron todas

— y Rosetta no te preocupes si

Ken cargaba a Sora al estilo nupcias y se encontraba muy procupado.

— Sora estas sangrando mucho

— eso es lo que menos me preocupa , el tobillo es lo que me esta matando y la verdad me siento muy mal me duele horrible la cabeza no soporto mantener los ojos abiertos

— no te preocupes solo tenemos que ir por un carro y llevarte al hospital

— gracias Ken

Casi salían de Kaleido cuando Leon los detuvo .

— que le paso ?

— tuvo un accidente por salvar a Rosetta , la llevaré al hospital

— Kalos te busca , mejor tu ve y explicale lo sucedido y yo la llevo

— no mejor yo la llevo

— Ken ya no aguanto el tobillo

— esta bien llevala , al rato te voy a ver Sora ¿si?

Leon cargo a Sora quien se ruborizó al instante pero no se notaba debido al rojo de su sangre. Leon subió a Sora a su carro y se dirigió al hospital .

— vaya si que eres problemática

— ...

— debí haber estado ahí para atraparte

 _ **— pero que cosas esta diciendo**_ \- sonrojada-

Listo otro capitulo diganme que tal se les hace sale.


	3. Chapter 3

Llegaron con el doctor y revisaron a Sora .

— te vas a quedar aquí Sora para estarte checando y para alejarte de la tentación de entrenar , tienes solo una torcedura en el dobillo pero si no te cuidas y mantienes reposo puede agravarse , en cuanto de la cabeza solo fue un golpe y solo tienes una cortada arriba de la sien - dijo la doctora

— y el dolor del tobillo ?

— tal vez sientas sueño te puse una inyección para el dolor así que es probable que te adormesca ... Leon ven conmigo afuera y tu descansa Sora

— Leon, Sora probablemente este fuera de los escenarios un mes , si es que se cuida como debe de ser , si no toma el debido reposo puede que su torcedura se convierta en un esguince tomando en cuenta el tipo de entrenamiento que hace así que dicelo a Kalos

Leon les aviso a Kalos y los de mas escplicandole lo que le había dicho la doctora. Cuando iba a entrar a la habitación de Sora se encontró con una escena que lo hizo rabiar .

Sora estaba dormida y Ken se estaba inclinado hacía ella para besar sus labios pero lo detuvo una voz ronca y fria que denotaba furia .

— qué crees que haces!

— yo...pues

— no creo que a Sora le agrade saber que la pretendes besar en contra de su voluntad

— yo solo ...

No pudo continuar ya que había notado la presencia de cuatro chicas en la puerta que habían visto todo ya que habían seguido a Leon para ver a Sora .

— chicas - dijo Ken muy nervioso

Leon salió de la habitación muy enojado perdiéndose en los pasillos del hospital .

— ay Ken - dijo Ana moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado -

— como esta Sora - dijo Rosetta

— bien solo debe descansar - dijo Ken cabizbajo-

— pues conociendo a Sora como es de terca nosotros nos encargaremos que repose todo el mes que le indicaron y yo le prepararé comida china para que se reponga rápido - dijo Mei provocando una gotita en la cabeza de los demás -

Mia observaba a Sora mientras los demás hablaban cuando...

 ** _— se me acaba de ocurrir una idea para una nueva obra ... SIIIIII ! será genial además ellos dos hacen una pareja hermosa_**

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde el accidente .

—doctora porque sigo aquí ya me siento bien

—bueno aquí no podrás entrenar ¿ verdad ?

— son malos - haciendo puchero -

—puedo pasar - dijo Leon provocando un golpeteo en el corazón de Sora

—claro , los dejo - saliendo-

—hola Sora como te sientes

— muy bien , gracias

— traje estas flores para cambiar el florero

—gracias , así que tu fuiste

—tu también me diste aquella vez - acomodando las flores blancas -

— Sora quiero hablar contigo ...yo ...de lo que paso en el festival

—cla, claro - nerviosa -

—Sora lo que paso de verdad yo lo quería , tu me gustas mucho ...y quiero saber si tu ...

— Sora ya analicé tus radiografías y ya puedes irte solo no te sobreesfuerces ok?

—claro

— creo que lo hablaremos después - dijo Leon

—entonces creo que esta aprobada solo hay que repartir los papeles hablale a los chicos

—esta bien jefe - dijo saliendo Mia

Todos llegaron a la oficina de Kalos para el reparto de la nueva obra.

— bien la nueva obra es la bella durmiente y los papeles que dan así , Mia

—si, la bruja será Mei , las hadas seremos Ana, Rosetta y yo , el príncipe será Leon y la princesa será Sora ...¿están deacuerdo ?

Si - todos -

—bueno solo tengo que advertirles que bueno , no se si conozcan el cuento pero hay una escena de beso el cual despierta la princesa ... Sora, Leon están deacuerdo?

— por mi no hay problema si Sora no se opone

— no claro que si estoy deacuerdo

— bueno pues a preparar todo la obra debe estar en una semana , le daremos a Sora para que entrene ademas esta obra se presta para que no se forcé tanto - dijo Kalos

Todo pasaba muy rápido sin darse cuenta estaban a un día de la obra y era el ultimo ensayo .

— todo esta saliendo muy bien solo ahora falta mejorar la escena del beso ...Leon aun se ve que no la estas besando , procura que tu cabellos este del lado de los espectadores para que pares a que si la estas besando ¿si? - dijo Mia

— por qué simplemente no se besan de verdad y ya ? - dijo Mei divertida -

— bueno al final se arrepintieron y así quedo pero se ve bien - justificó Mia -

Al día siguiente la obra comenzó dando muy buenos resultados , todos daban lo mejor de si mismos , cuando llego la escena del beso.

Leon llegó hasta el lecho donde Sora dormía , se arrodilló mientras todo el escenario se oscurecía siendo únicamente ellos alumbrados , lentamente se acercaba a la cara de Sora quien ya podía sentir la respiración de Leon muy cerca provocando un sorojo , ya estaba apunto de besarla pero se detuvo y la admiro de cerca sonriendo .

— que pasa con su cabello , no puso su cabello! -Decía Mia tras bambalinas histérica -

Leon se acercaba cuando susurró...

— te amo Sora

Cellando sus palabras con un beso , provocando la emoción de todos los espectadores y la conmoción del resto del elenco .

 _ **— yo también te amo Leon** _

Pensó Sora llena de emoción. Leon de separo de los labios de Sora quien fue abriendo los ojos lentamente , el brillo de los ojos de ambos delataba que su amor era correspondido así que siguieron adelante con la obra .

Todos seguían actuando cuando en los saltos de uno de los trapecios para la escena del cierre Leon le dijo algo que a Sora desconserto provocando que el rumbo de su caída se desviara .

— Sora quieres ser mi novia ?

— Leon _ **\- ah dios me distraje no voy a caer donde debo**_

Casi cuando iban a caer Leon abrazó a Sora en el aire dando vueltas lentas y cayeron en el trapecio indicado .

— claro que si quiero - dijo Sora

Leon se acerco a Sora dándole un beso en la boca siendo rodeado por los brazos de Sora al rededor de su cuello provocando las ovaciones del publico .

Al final la obra fue un éxito pero ya los esperaban los demás incluidos Kalos para una explicación .

Leon les contó lo sucedido y su nueva situación amorosa con Sora sorprendiendolo.

— bueno entonces tendrán que hacer la obra así como la hicieron hoy - llendose -

Todos los felicitaron por la obra y por su relacion. Así paso el tiempo sin darse cuenta ya habían pasado dos años .

—Sora vamos a la playa ? Quiero enseñarte algo

— si vamos

Llegaron a la playa pero siguieron caminando a un lugar que Sora nunca habia visto ,era una cueva donde entraba el agua y algo de luz.

— este lugar es hermoso Leon

— lo se te traje aquí para preguntarte algo

— dime

— Sora quieres casarte conmigo - sacando un anillo hermoso de oro con un diamante -

— claro que quiero, te amo Leon

Leon beso a Sora , pero ya no era suficiente con simples besos , fue aumentando la intencidad del beso mientras la recostaba en el suelo .

Besaba su cuellos mientras Sora le acariciaba la espalda y entefaba sus manos entre el cabello de su amor. De momento a otro los dos estaban completamente desnudos demostrándose su amor y cerrando su compromiso de estar juntos , solo se podía escuchar sonidos de amor y deseo .

Llegaron al anochecer a los dormitorios donde se despidió de Leon .

— te ves rara mi querida Sora ...no me digas que ya no eres mi niña inocente - dijo Fool llorando-

— callate eso es asunto mio y no es eso ... Fool me voy a casar con Leon

— no Sora ! Tu eres Mia - intentando habrazarla del pecho -

— Fool eres un pervertido ...además ahí tienes a Rosetta

— lo se pero tu lugar nunca lo van a ocupar tu eres alguien especial para mi

— oh Fool para mi también eres especial , ahora voy a bañarme para ya dormirme que estoy cansada

— bien sera mejor bañarnos para dormir agusto - llenado al baño

— creo que solo yo me bañare - atándolo al armario-

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde la propuesta de matrimonio y ya era el gran día ; todos espereban la llegada de Sora y aun mas el impaciente Leon que vestía de traje negro .

— Ken estas bien?

— si Ana solo es que me gustaría estar en el lugar de Leon , pero estoy feliz porque Sora esta con quien ama

— bueno Sora no es para ti pero deberías dijarte a tu alrededor y te puedes dar cuenta que alguien si te quiere

— de quien me hablas Ana ...

— miren ahí viene Sora - dijo Mia -

Sora iba entrando al lugar del brazo de su padre , lucia un hermoso vestido blanco pegado y con encaje y de la parte de abajo con un poco de vuelo.

— espero que cuides de mi hija Leon , te la estoy confiando

— no se preocupe señor yo la amare y cuidare de todo

La ceremonia paso uniendo la vida de los dos , después de la ceremonia disfrutaron de la fiesta donde todos disfrutaron con ellos de su alegría.

Cuando por fin termino la fiesta los dos se dirigieron a su casa que habían comprado cerca de Kaleido .

Leon cargo a Sora llevándola a su habitación donde empezó a besarla fervientemente mientras le quitaba el vestido y se desvestía el mismo. Cuando al fin estuvieron desnudos empezaron a demostrar su amor y pasión . Termino Sora en el pecho de Leon durmiéndose mientras el veía al techo de la habitación.

— te amo Sora - dijo dándole un beso y durmiéndose -


	4. Chapter 4

Todo después de la boda paso tranquilo sin ninguna novedad hasta que un día Sora practicaba en el gimnasio.

Sora brincaba en el trampolin cuando sintió su vista nublarse desviándose al suelo , pero nunca cayo ya que alguien la había atrapado sentándola en la orilla del brincolin .

— Sora estas bien ?

— eh , si gracias joven Yuri

— como la primera vez te subiste al escenario

— si jajja ...solo me distraje

— bueno pues ya no te distraigas y mejor descansa te vez muy cansada y demacrada

— ah gracias a las mujeres nos gustan que nos digan eso

— no , lo que quise decir...

— jajajaja ya olvidelo

Leon iba caminando por el pasillo cuando oyó la risa de su esposa y la voz de Yuri. Entró al gimnasio y la vio sentada en el trampolín .

— pasa algo Sora?

— no

— como no , Leon Sora iba a caerse del trampolín y yo la ayude

— lo sabía has estado rara últimamente - tomándola en brazos - vamos con la doctora, gracias Yuri

— no es necesario Leon - sonrojándose -

— todavía te sonrojas a mi contacto - sonriendo -

— jum engreído - volteandose a otro lado -

* * *

Sora y Leon esperaban los estudios que le habían hecho a Sora en el consultorio de la doctora .

—listo aquí tengo la razón de tus malestares , lo que tu tienes es...

— amor lista para irnos ...perdón por interrumpir - dijo el esposo de la doctora -

— señor policía - saludo Sora -

— bien les decía que lo que tu tienes es un mes de embarazo felicidades

— enserio que emoción verdad Leon ?

— ...

— Leon !

— EH ? Si solo que me tomo por sorpresa - abazandola y besándola -

Al llegar a Kaleido les dio la noticia a Tofo el mundo provocando gran felicidad .

— jefe , me retirare del escenario por un tiempo así que propongo y me ofresco a entrenar a Rosetta para que ella me remplace

— yo Sora ? - dijo sorprendida Rosetta -

— muy bien daremos la noticia de tu embarazo y del templado al público - dijo Kalos

Todos se fueron a sus deberes quedándose Sora y Rosetta hablando .

— voy a entrenar Sora si necesitad algo me avisas y ya no entrenes

— no te preocupes solo entrenare a Rosetta

— bueno- dándole un beso en la boca - nos vemos Rosetta la cuidas

— si Leon ... Oye Sora crees que en verdad yo pueda remplazarte ?

— claro que si , es mas estoy segura que tu eres la próxima estrella de Kaleido

— bueno

— muy bien empecemos a entrenar

— esta bien , oye sabias lo de Mei ?

—que pasa con ella?

— esta saliendo con alguien

— a si y quien ?

— Ken

— de verdad ? , pues espero que sean muy felices , bueno empecemos

Todo había salido muy bien Rosetta había remplazado a Sora y todo había vuelto a la normalidad . Sora ya iba a volver al escenario después de un largo año de ausencia .

El parto había resultado bien dándole dos hijas que ahora tenían un año , una de ellas le pusieron por nombre Angelique quien había heredado los ojos de su padre y el color rosado del cabello de Sora y la segunda le pusieron Sophie quien tenía el cabello como su padre y los ojos un poco mas claros a los de Sora .

Ahora todo marchaba bien , todos trabajaban juntos y Kaleido nunca fue tan prospero .

— te amo Sora , gracias por darme todo lo que tengo ahora

— yo te amo mas Leon , soy muy feliz a tu lado y al de las niñas

— besándose - te amo Sora - penso Leon -

Fin

Espero que les haya gustado ...sayonara


End file.
